User talk:Minato88
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 03:34, July 4, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Super Marcus Sweep/Its like Christmas If you activated these missions online before you completed Armory Assault/ Athenas mission, and you now have the Steal loot box checked, you can not gain access to the Armory unless you go online with someone doing these mission to complete them. You can also use a program Called WillowTree to reset these missons, or start a new character to splitscreen these mission and complete them that way. Otherwise im afraid you are stuck. Sorry. You can still Duel launch a character onto the roof of the Armory in splitscreen or online and drop down through a hole in the roof to loot the Armory, but you will be stuck with lower level loot, not the top level loot from the later missions. 03:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Duel Launching Is when you use a weapon with lots of knockback like Sledges Shotgun. One player wields sledges shotgun and kneel down after starting a duel. The other player stands in front of the kneeling player with sledges shotgun and jumps straight up. The kneeling player then fires sledges shotgun causing the jumping player to go flying a distance. The distance the jumping player travels depends on where the jumper is in the air when struck by the pellets of sledges shotgun. You must line up with the place you wish to be launched and then reach the destination threw trial and error. As for the Armory, yes the one with the accessable active mission( no steal loot box checked) will have to host in order to get in the Armory. Do you know about the safe/glitch spot when farming Craw? If you go to the left after reaching the top of the elevator, run untill you reach a section where the ledge meets the rock wall and drop down into the corner one step down. if you get there before Craw or his minions get too close you can shoot at him and his minions as much as you wish without being attacked. If he is close enough he can still spit at you. you can hit his back if he turns around(happens, but not often) or use a Leviatan rocketlauncher or Jackel shotgun to hit his back. If you use a Siren you can Phasewalk across the arena to try and pop shots at his back, but yes He is tough to solo without modded gear. 04:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) All I can say is that Pearl drops are very rare no matter where you decide to farm(Craw, or Armory). I have found all my Pearls from Craw( the ones I personally found, not the trades). I have found some in as few as ten kills, while other times it took 100 kills before one dropped. It is truely ramdom and rare. 04:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, just a heads up, your link to your talk page here is broken. It links to your talk page on the Bleach Wiki. The profile page link is fine. 04:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You can look up "Crawmerax" here in the search bar and find several strat. sections. Just so you know. Yes, Pearls are often the most rare items in the game to find, I have been lucky as I have found a dozen or so myself within 1000+ kills on Craw. I have seen people claim to never have found one after 100's of kills. 05:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Craws attacks are percentage based so it does not matter how big your shield capacity is, he will down you in two hits unless you are using modded gear. As for strats, what i like to do is splitscreen and use the second character as a distraction. I like to get to the safe spot and then send the second charachter up the lift after i am safely in the spot. then once the second character reaches the top I use it to get carws attention so he will turn and then pop a few shots into craws back from the safe spot character. You will have to be quick and it may take several attempts to finish him off, but that works for me. 06:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) There is a WillowTree section here on the wiki you should look thru before useing it. You can seriously screww your game saves up if you do not knowm wat you are doing. 06:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I do not know that much about useing WillowTree as I do not use it. There are several people here that do use it and if you have any more questions reguarding its use try starting a forum topic and your answers should come soon enough. 14:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC)